A good reproducible and stable reference voltage for integrated circuits is the bandgap reference circuit. One form of a bandgap reference circuit is taught by Richard W. Ulmer and Roger A. Whatley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,595 entitled "Switched Capacitor Temperature Independent Bandgap Reference" and assigned to the assignee herein. There are several sources of error which may be introduced into an output reference voltage as a result of process variations. Examples of these errors include, but are not limited to, input offset voltages associated with the use of a differential amplifier, current source inaccuracies and capacitor value mismatches. As a result, there is typically a need to modify values of resistive or capacitive elements of a bandgap reference circuit by a technique known as "trimming" to achieve a desired reference voltage. Trimming includes, but is not limited to, laser trimming thin-film resistors, opening fusible links with high current, and trimming fusible links with lasers. The trimming methods include an initial testing of the circuit, trimming as required, followed by retesting to confirm any modification. These steps are costly in a high volume production environment.